The Fated Unkown
by FrostedDiamond
Summary: AU. Zexion is new, and takes an immediate liking to Roxas. Zexion has a fight with himself, but it takes a lecture from Sephiroth to get him to act on his feelings. Rated M to be safe. Rokuzeku. Review please!


This fic is based off of a dream that I had the other night, I just tweaked it to make it longer and better.

Summary: Zexion and Roxas knew they loved each other from the moment that they met, they were just too worried about the other not loving them back to care.

**WARNING!:** this contains Yaoi (boyxboy), some Ooc, foul language, mature content, and a bunch of randomness ( Demyx, Axel, and Roxas mostly). In Zexion's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, _I_ do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does, if I did. . .I would be a very happy person

* * *

Chapter 1: Fate

I had a feeling today was going to be a day I would celebrate for years to come. When I woke up again, I was in the car, already in my 'school clothes' as my Father called them. I went to the office of my new school, I would have gotten lost if there weren't signs saying where everything was. When I went to go get my schedule, there was no one in the office but a single blonde secretary. Her hair was slicked all the way back and she would have looked like her head was yellow, if she didn't have two pieces of hair above the rest making it look like she had antennae.

"What do _you_ want?"she asked sharply. I smirked and gave her a sharp glare, she merely rolled her eyes and shrugged, looking at me again with distaste.

"I need my schedule. I'm new here."I said closing my eyes for a moment. I spoke with an intellectual tone.

After a few minutes, she had my schedule found, printed and handed to me, I was slightly impressed she was that fast. After that I sped off to my first class, which was now Pre Calc.. I never enjoyed that class, but I wasn't bad at it, I mean I could probably do circles around the teachers at this school, but we had to move here. I caught a few girls giggling as I walked through the halls, I simply ignored them, and they were whispering things like 'isn't he cute?' or 'who do you think that is?' and those comments just annoyed me, but I kept my face in a smirk.

As soon as I got into the classroom, my new teacher, a man everyone called Luxord, showed me to the class. He had platinum hair that was almost not there, a goatee, and several ear piercings.

"this is Zexion. He just moved here from Radiant Garden. Please introduce yourself Zexion." he said sitting down casually like I had been given an award. I walked to the middle of the class, where everyone could see me. I felt a little unnerved as a pair of piercing blue eyes stared at me, examining me.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Watashi wa Zexion desu. Hajime mashite, Dozu yorushite"* I tried to sound polite to the class, my bangs even slightly out of my face. I got a few "Ohayou"'s but other than that, there was silence. Most of this class had been revolting. Most of the guys needed to learn how to shower, because it really stunk in here, and the girls wore to much perfume or something because the scents were about to make me pass out.

I sat down at my indicated desk and looked at the people around me. To my right there was a young girl, one of the two that I saw in the halls. She had blonde hair that she swept over her right shoulder. She smiled at me brightly, and gave a light nod, as if she acknowledged my presence, then she turned back to Luxord's lesson. In front of me was a girl with spiked gray hair. She turned around and said "hey." I replied with a "sup." she nodded and shook my hand.

"I'm Paine. That's Namine, He's Roxas." she said pointing to the boy to my left. He had piercing blue eyes, so he was the one that was staring at me, she continued with the introduction, "those two are Yuna and Rikku.. we all get along well, and I like your style."

I blushed and looked down at my clothes. I had a tight short-sleeved black shirt with a bleeding heart and star pattern on it, under it was a black and dark-blue stripped shirt. I had skinny jeans on and my phone in my right jeans pocket. I muttered a thanks and she gave me a nod and turned around. Now it was Roxas' turn. He turned his head to look at me, he looked as though he were looking into my soul, and I felt naked. Just then, he completely ignored me and looked away. I was surprised, and I didn't like being ignored, so I sighed and let my head drop a little

"Don't I even warrant a hello?" I asked in an irritated voice, gazing at him until he turned his head again. He smiled brightly, closing his eyes, and spoke in the most angelic voice I had ever heard.

"Hello there, Zexion. Paine already told you, but I'm Roxas." he said, a slight blush upon his face.

I blushed when I spotted his, thinking I had done something embarrassing. I glanced into his eyes, and I found them mesmerizing. They were like vast oceans that would capture your soul if you wandered into them. I kept getting lost in them, right after I had gotten out. I even forgot to breathe a few times. We talked for the rest of the class period, already knowing how to do our work. We even helped Paine, Namine, Rikku, and Yuna. We realized we had almost the exact same schedule, except third, fourth and seventh periods. When we got to second hour chemistry, we pulled our experiment without fail, getting it perfect on the first try when everyone else had to retry it a few times, in which the teacher, Vexen had known all along.

Our hands brushed each others a lot, and I blushed each time that happened. For a long time, I knew that I was gay, but I didn't know about Roxas and I didn't know if he would like me like I started to like him. I felt my heart begin to warm as I looked at him, like now I couldn't live without this boy, and I believed it entirely. The way his eyes were like my own personal Oceans, how his smile shone with a light that dissolved any darker emotions, like sorry or anger, and filled me with happiness and safeness. I loved the way he wrapped his arms around me when we were apart, how he would listen to me, no matter what it was, without interruption. How his voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, and how he blushed every time we met and he forgot to say hello. I felt I could stay safely in his arms forever, and be happy and safe.

"Zexion?" Roxas snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt my face blush darker than a tomato and I could feel the heat coming off my face. He smiled at me and there was this strange sensation in my lower abdomen. I didn't know what it was and my blush had stayed in place. It got darker when he pulled my face up to look at him. I got lost in his eyes yet again. But this time, my body had moved by itself, and I was slowly inching towards Roxas, wanting to place my lips to his. I realized what I was doing and stopped, what if he wouldn't want to kiss me? But he just gave a confused expression, and I moved away quickly.

Just then Axel poked Roxas side, forcing him to listen to our history lesson, and I just looked down at myself with disappointment and disgust. I stared at the board with tears, which I quickly wiped away. I looked over at Roxas, he looked annoyed, a little confused, but above all... he looked either shocked, disappointed, or angry. I felt despair tug at my heart as I realized he didn't want me at all, and I couldn't be his friend while I liked him, it would be weird. More tears welled up, and I wiped them away again. After class ended, I had begun to avoid Roxas completely. It wouldn't be right to use him to be close to him. It would be better in the end if I did this, I hoped it would. I couldn't bear to hurt Roxas, but I had to now.

Throughout the next two weeks, I had succeed in completely avoiding Roxas. I had made other friends from Roxas though, like Fuu, Riku, and Paine. Riku was close to Roxas' twin Sora, so we hung out often at Roxas' house. I never saw him at home so I asked Sora about it, but he had no clue what I was talking about, and found Roxas nowhere to be seen, confusing him greatly. It was strange that their dad, Cloud, knew my Otou-san**, Sephiroth. Our fathers were never on each others good sides, my father tormenting cloud for an extremely long time, but apparently they had gotten closer, because Otou-san called over at their house, and Cloud smiled and talked for long periods of time. Otou-san had gotten _much_ gentler he met my mom, but he was heart broken when she died, becoming a single parent, although many pretty women had asked to go out with him he always refused them and kept walking.

When I got home and went to my room, Otou-san came in after a while. And he came in, a few black and purple tinted feathers fell to the floor. He sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a hug. Otou-san knew that I was gay, and he didn't care. Otou-san was actually Bi-sexual himself, so he didn't mind it much. He sat me against his arm, and started a soft and light conversation.

"Zexxy, if you like Roxas, you should go tell him." he said to me, wiping my bangs out of my eyes for a moment, looking into them deeply. I gasped at what he said. "but. . . he might not like me back. . . and what will I do then? What if he really _does_ hate me?" I asked the tears springing again as I wiped them away quickly. He stood me up and walked away. "let it take it's course, Zexion." he said with finallty as he left the room. I picked up my cell phone and called Riku.

"Hey, Riku. Could you take me to Roxas' house?" I asked swiftly, with enthusiasm that I couldn't hide anymore. He scoffed at my request. I smirked and glared at my phone, wanting to throw it at something."I'll be there in a second, I was waiting for you to ask me for this!" he said happily I heard Sora and Kairi in the Background. I thought I heard a few "I love you..."'s in there somewhere.

* * *

FrostedDiamond:i know it was short, but It's the staring line

Roxas: what, no love yet?

Zexion: O.O ROXAS!

FrostedDiamond: maybe we should make the scene in Roxas' car *grins evilly*

Review please! i give cookies. .


End file.
